Always
by ForeverYours-x
Summary: The phrase “pride comes before a fall” was something Troy never expected to be directed to him. He had most things; but it's a known factor that one's actions can be very influential in other's decisions. One-shot. TxG


**Always**

**Summary:**

The phrase "pride comes before a fall" was something Troy never expected to be directed to him. He had most things; but it's a known factor that one's actions can be very influential in other's decisions.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own High School Musical, nor am I affiliated with anyone whom may work for Disney or High School Musical. Troy, Gabriella and any other recognisable characters are credited to their rightful creators, and in no way to I intend to class them as my own creation. I do not own Avril Lavigne nor do I own her song When You're Gone.

**Authors note: **

Okay, so firstly, thank you so much for the reviews! You have no idea how much it means to know that someone is actually reading the things I put out there! So seriously, I love you all! Secondly, I'm seriously terrified about posting this, for two reasons – it's not as fluffy as the other, and it's M rated! I hope it lives up to your expectations!

**Special thanks to Olivia (Liv_91), Kelly (runninequalslife), Abby (ScrabbyAbby), who have been so supportive & helped me none stop with the this fic, and the other one! And the biggest thank you ever to Lucy (ZacAndVanessaIsLove) for being the best friend a girl and an author could have, and pushing my ass to get this perfect! Oh and Gigi, Quel and Lucy – here's your M-rated fanfic! ;)**

Enjoy! ~ Tamy!

**Always**

Troy Bolton was no longer functioning. His cerulean eyes, lifeless. His normally dazzling smile no longer showing it's presence on his pale face. His hair had no shape or shine; it was greasy and out of control. His mind, body and soul were numb to the whispers and rumours cast by curious classmates as to why Gabriella had dumped his solemn ass and left him broken and distraught. Nobody had seen it coming, East High's golden couple; the ones that could get away with having a full on make-out session in front of teachers without anyone saying a word, had gone their separate ways.

It wasn't something that had even entered Troy's brain. He couldn't process the thought of the break up, not even after days. It was hard enough thinking he had lost his lover, the one that made him complete, but to know it was he who had caused it, made him sick to the bone. He couldn't comprehend how he had been so stupid as to tear them apart, to cause her pain by his actions. The only way he could possibly justify letting her go, was that she had a right to be happy, just as she had told him when she'd made light of his behaviour and the effect it was having on not only her, but the people he called friends.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella, Chad, Kelsi, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke and Ryan sat around a large table in Sharpay and Ryan's kitchen of their family home, in silence. They were contemplating how to show Troy how he'd been behaving for the past couple of weeks, which was far from his usual loving self. _

_Troy had been contacted by the U of A, who had invited him along for a meeting regarding a special game with the team. They called it "practice for when he gets a scholarship and makes the team". Ever since the phone call, Troy's social life had gone down hill, the only words escaping his pale pink lips, were so far from the ordinary that it was almost like another person had taken control of him._

_Gabriella lifted a soft, tanned hand to her long, brunette hair and dug her dainty fingers through the curls, sighing as her mind drew a blank. The only suggestion they had come up with, was to film Troy, discretely, and prove to him that he was acting like a complete jerk, and if he didn't get his priorities right soon, he may lose those closest to him._

_Gabriella looked up from the spot, where her eyes had previously been fixated on the table and spoke up, her mouth dry and her eyes filled with the salty substance known as tears."I can't be treated like this anymore. I can't live waking up day after day wondering whether my boyfriend is actually going to recognise my existence or whether he's going to avoid all eye contact, and speak only to those who are worthy of his time and attention." _

_Her friends looked up, mouths drooping so low they almost hit the table, unable to believe the words that had just escaped their vulnerable friends mouth. They struggled to know what to say to her, knowing she was right, but unable to picture either one without the other. _

_Although it was never spoken of, it was a well known fact that Troy and Gabriella's relationship was the foundation of the group, almost like the stitching that held them all together, and without that, the question loomed; would their friendships be enough to bring them through situation together?_

_Sharpay, Gabriella's blonde haired friend; with eyes just a shade of brown lighter than her own, was the first to express her emotions. Sharpay had never been one to fight shy of speaking her mind, which could be taken as either very good, or very bad. In this case, it was good. _

"_Gab, I know Troy is behaving a little badly right now, but there's no need to call for desperate measures. Try talking to him again, just get him on his own, and explain to him how you feel. Cry to him the way you've been crying to us! He loves you, sweetie, he just needs time." _

_The burning tears that were falling down Gabriella's face flowed faster now, like a fountain, smudging her expertly painted make-up, and dropping on to her lower lip, where she traced her soft tongue against the scorching liquid. "No, he won't Shar. I've spoken to him. I've tried so hard to make him see the pain he's putting me, us, through. He can not see it, so I'm giving up. He promised, Shar. He promised me he'd never hurt me. If Troy loved me as much as he did when we first met, he'd see past his obnoxious behaviour, and the guy I fell in love with three years ago, would return." _

_Chad moved his muscular arm to around Gabriella's slender shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze. He'd been like a brother to her, for years; ever since she moved to the town of Albuquerque and she knew no-matter what happened throughout the painful break-up, he'd always be there for her if she needed him. "It's your decision, Gabs. Just think it through, first. Not just for his sake, but for yours too. Just question yourself before you go over there and do something you may or may not regret."_

_Ryan nodded his head in agreement with Chad. "Yeah, we're here for you, G. We'll still take the recordings, just in case you need backup for your reasons."_

_Gabriella nodded briefly, her tears slowed to an almost halt. "Thanks guys... For being here. For doing what best friends should."_

_The group nodded as if to say that it was expected of them, and stood up sensing it was time to leave Gabriella with her black cloud of decisions and get some sleep._

* * *

_Three days later, and Gabriella was making her way over to Troy's house, recordings in hand. Dreading it more and more, with every forwards step she took. Knocking on the wooden, brown door, she questioned her emotional strength and whether she really could take the consequences of what she was about to do._

_As he opened the door, his beautiful face dazzling as his thin lips curved upward in a sleepy smile, it took all she could not to break down as she looked at him. He looked so confused, innocent and worried._

_Something was wrong, he could tell from the look in her face. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach, and worsening the feeling as he looked into her eyes, and noticed that hers were fixated on the wall behind him._

"_Brie, baby. What's wrong?" he asked, concerned by the paleness of her face, the tenseness in her body as he called her baby, and the lifelessness in her eyes._

"_We need to talk" she tried to make her voice sound strong, to not show the breaking of her heart as she followed him into the familiar red and white, basketball orientated room, only to hear her voice crack under pressure. _

"_Babe, tell me. Who has done this to you? I swear, as soon as I find out, I'll kill them" he said venomously, thinking of ways to physically hurt the person that had made her this way._

_She took a deep breath, watching his face crumple up and his mouth hiss the words of disdain at the though of someone making her so vulnerable. "You, Troy. You've made me like this. Not only that, but you've pushed away your friends. I think you should take a look at this."_

_Motioning her hand towards the DVD that carried the all-so-important recordings, and placing them in the DVD player. She waited as he watched himself on screen, watching his face pale, as he pushed his friends further and further away. The boys had managed to capture Troy ignoring Gabriella as she tried to speak to him, gentle squeezing his bicep, and then her walking away, a stray tear leaving her soft brown eyes. They also caught another time when Chad offered to "play some ball" and he acted although he didn't recognise his existence, moving past him to greet Principal Matsui, and follow him to his office. The camera shot back to Chad shaking his head and leaving with a solemn look plastered on his face._

_The recording ended, and Troy turned to look at Gabriella with an unreadable expression grazing his defined features. Neither spoke at first, as it sunk in how Troy had really behaved, and shock and guilt finally took their rightful place over his face._

"_I... I don't know what to say. I'm so, so sorry. I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am. I didn't realise I'd acted in such a terrible way. I was ignorant, which in itself is the blackest of blasphemy. I only hope you can forgive me, and we can move on from this, our relationship out of it stronger." he pleaded, his eyes showing the same emotion, begging for her to have mercy on him._

"_I'm sorry, Troy. I love you Wildcat, I really do but I can't. We can't base our relationship on lies. I have issues with trust. I told you this at the beginning of our relationship and you broke it, Troy. I can't go through this again. As much as it pains me to say it, I deserve to be happy, Troy, and so do you. Neither of us will be happy if I can't be the same with you as I was when we first began this relationship." she sobbed, breathing becoming a problem._

_Everything she had just said took him by surprise. He couldn't believe it was happening. Never had he expected this day to come. He honestly thought that she'd accept his apology, and they could move on, stronger than ever before. It hurt, to know she couldn't do that. Not only because she had just told him she could never be happy with him again, but because he knew that it was him that had caused it._

"_Okay. Just... Just know I love you, I always have, and I always will. The moment I laid eyes on you, when you were wearing those tiny white shorts, with a plain red cami, my pulse sped up, and I knew. I knew I'd always love you, no matter what. The only reason I can let you go, is because I want you to be happy. I need you to be happy. I have no right, nor do I want to take that away from you. Just do something for me." he looked up at her with hopeful eyes. _

"_Find someone who loves you. Someone who treats you right, someone who makes you smile when they smile. Someone who holds your hand when you're scared, holds you in a tight embrace when you cry. Someone to tell you that he loves you, every second of the day. That's one thing I never did enough. I never told you how much you mean to me, Brie. How much I truly love you, with my whole heart. Teenager or not, I love you. I'm _**in **_love with you." his voice cracked, and he turned his face away in time, so that she didn't have to see him cry._

"_I promise. You too, please. Please. So... So... So many people would die for you to hold them tight, to love them, kiss them and cherish them. Be happy, Troy. Find your princess, be their Prince Charming." she whispered, before, herself breaking down in tears. _

_They shared one last hug, never wanting to let go of the other, knowing life was just about to get impossibly harder._

_End Flashback._

* * *

Gabriella was exhausted. She couldn't sleep at night, she couldn't eat; resulting in her losing 8lbs in weight, and she didn't speak. She went through the motions of school, barely registering anything or anyone. Even picking her feet up from the ground felt like a chore. She knew it would be tough, but never had she expected it to be as tough as it was. She found herself struggling to remember why she had broken up with him in the first place, wondering whether the pain she was suffering being away from him was any worse than it would be actually being with him.

She didn't hear the bell go, signaling that class had ended, and it was indeed lunchtime, and her friends looked at her, worriedly, before giving her a gentle reminder.

"Gabs, honey. The bells gone. It's lunchtime." Kelsi spoke softly, whilst nudging her slightly.

Gabriella nodded, picked up her bags, as if she was a robot, and dragged herself callously into the cafeteria, oblivious to the people staring and making assumptions.

She sat down at the table with Kelsi, Sharpay and Taylor, finding enough energy to push her tray to the other end of the table. She didn't bother looking for Troy, because she knew he'd be at the rooftop with Chad, Zeke, Ryan and some others from the basketball team.

* * *

Troy had spent the first 3 days of the break-up, alone in his room. He didn't answer anyones calls, and that was before he even arrived at the prison-like school. He spent every lunchtime up at the rooftop, in silence, reminiscing with himself about the memories he had made with Gabriella. Bringing him out of his thoughts, Chad began his unprepared speech.

"Troy." Chad said, his voice at a normal tone.

No response.

"HOOPS!" he shouted louder.

"Huh? What's up?" he asked, warily, tensing himself into a fixed position as he listened to what Chad had to say.

"Dude, I'm speaking on behalf of everyone when I say this, not just me, okay? Look, you love Gabi, right? So why give up? Why now? What Brie said was true, at the time. She's lost without you, man. Tay has told me that she's barely speaking, she doesn't eat, and she's not slept since that night. She loves you, man. You just need to prove to her how much you need her" Chad said, proud of himself for finally saying something productive, and inspirational.

Troy's heart broke even further. His Brie, his baby, wasn't eating, sleeping or speaking, and it was because of him. Chad was right. He needed to get his sorry ass into gear and prove to her that giving up on what they have wasn't an option. He looked up at Chad, and for the first time in almost a week, he cracked a weak smile.

Was that hope, Chad saw in his best friend's eyes? He hoped to God it was.

"You're right, dude. Thanks guys. How could I give up on my baby, that easily? I let her talk me out of our relationship when I wasn't thinking straight, but it's not happening now. I need her." he said, finally letting realisation hit him. He looked up at Jason, a member of the basketball team, and smiled; a genuinely happy smile and said "Can I borrow Kels, for tonight? I need her help with something. I'm gonna get Brie back, if it kills me."

Jason nodded, happy that Troy was finally in the right frame of mind.

* * *

Kelsi and Troy made their way back to Troy's house, and got to work straight away.

"So what is it you actually need help on?" Kelsi asked, softly. She was the composer for every musical East High had performed, while she'd been there, and she was classed as one of the most beautiful piano players to have attended the school.

"I need you to help me develop my voice, so I can sound perfect for tomorrow" Troy said, fidgeting slightly as he thought about what he was going to do.

They worked for hours, Troy singing his heart out, feeling the emotion and trying so hard to sound perfect, before Kelsi had to go home leaving Troy with an anxious feeling in the pit of his toned stomach. It was hard for him to sing the song he had chosen, and he had to do it his own way, because he couldn't sound like a girl, try as he might.

For the first time in almost a week, he slept. All night – no interruptions. Dreaming of Gabriella.

* * *

Gabriella hadn't attended school the next day and it pained Troy to know why. He couldn't wait for the day to end, to get to Gabriella's house, to prove to her that he wasn't going to give up on their love that easily. He showed as much enthusiasm as he could possibly muster in every class he had, although his entire body itched to get to her. He waited, watching the time go by slowly, hating that usually the hours flew by, but when he wanted, needed to get to her, it seemed like an eternity. He couldn't help but check off every class he attended.

First class – Check. Second class – Check. Third class – Check. Lunch – Check. Fourth class – Check. Fifth class – No, 10 more seconds.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, TICK!_

True to his name, Bolton, teared through the doors of East High as the bell sounded, signaling the end of the day, and ran as fast as his strong legs could carry him. He contemplated the different things Gabriella could say or do in response to his gesture, as he made his way to her house.

Knocking on her door, there was no answer. Obviously, Mrs Montez had gone to work, leaving Gabriella unsupervised, and in the state she was in, she clearly didn't want to answer. Luckily, Troy had spent the last 3 years climbing Gabriella's tree, in order to reach her balcony, so it caused no problem for him when she didn't answer.

He reached the top, and stood at her balcony doors. Gabriella was laying, limply on her bed, cuddled up in her cyan bedspread. Troy took a deep breath and sighed. He gently knocked on the balcony door and watched as she looked up from her position, wiping away her tears and placing the picture of her and Troy down in its usual position on her bedside table.

Picking her feet up from the ground, she slowly walked to the balcony, pushing the door on it's hinges and staring blankly at the man who stood before her eyes.

Troy didn't say anything, worrying that she would turn him away if he spoke, not leaving him enough time to sing to her. He coughed slowly before he began.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

__

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay  
I miss you_

Gabriella's breath caught in her throat, and she had to make an effort to keep breathing. She closed her eyes softly, and let them flutter back open as her mind cast over the lyrics he had just sang. Sighing contently, she moved aside allowing him in.

"We need to talk" she demanded, quietly.

Troy nodded, expecting nothing else, and being immensely grateful that she had even considered letting him into the room, and not turning him away; which he knew he deserved.

The two sat down on her bed, made themselves comfy and Gabriella listened as Troy began first.

"Firstly, I want to apologise again for the pain I caused you throughout those weeks. Secondly, I just want to say that I'm not going to give up on us, just yet. If you can't take me back after this, I'll accept your wishes, and I'll leave, but I know I can't function properly without you. I wasn't in the right frame of mind to tell you that I'm not strong enough to contain myself, to keep myself away from you. I want to be able to hold your hand, cradle you when you need comfort, and to tell you that I love you. I don't expect you to be able to forgive me, or trust me straight away, but these things take time, and I'm willing to wait for as long as it takes." Troy gasped for air as he finished his unprepared speech, his sky blue eyes trailing her perfect face for any kind of emotion or reaction to what he had said.

He had, without a doubt, achieved what he wanted. He had made Gabriella realise that it wasn't just her that couldn't function without Troy, he couldn't function without her. She found herself questioning the stupidity of breaking-up with the man she loved in the first place. She was too angry to register anything, and had to pay the consequences for it. Fortunately, the man that positioned himself in front of her, was patient and resilient enough to cope with her rashness and waited by her side every time.

Gabriella opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Troy understood, though. It had always been a talent of theres, almost supernatural, that they could read the others emotions through their eyes, and at times like these, one need not say anything, they only had to look each other in the eyes to know what was being thought.

Gabriella knew she couldn't live without him. The past week had caused her no end of pain and suffering, and she couldn't reason with herself as to why she had put them in the situation, instead of just working it out. She felt it was her who needed to apologise for the second set of pain caused, and she had no right to judge him anymore as she had caused an equal amount of anguish for them both.

Troy edged closer to Gabriella moving a stray curl that was hiding her perfectly form face, and gentle, softened features. He pressed his soft lips against hers, as if to test his limits and suddenly relaxed as she began to kiss back, softly massaging his lips as she looped her hands around his neck and straddled him.

Chuckling softly he whispered "Someone's eager."

She smiled into the kiss, deepening it and openly stated "No-one will interrupt us for another 3 hours. I want you to prove to me how much you really love me."

Troy wondered whether his ears were deceiving him as his girlfriend told him she wanted him to make love to her. He wouldn't of believed them if it wasn't for Gabriella softly placing her hand on his sculpted chest and pushing him down toward the bed.

Clothes were shed, landing in different directions all over Gabriella's neat, neutral room, and all that could be heard was Gabriella's moans and Troy's groans, along with the constant rattling of the headboard against the wall. A strawberry condom planted on Troy's average sized penis.

"Fuck, Brie, baby" Troy's muscular body writhed beneath her, mumbling incoherent sentences due in return to the pleasure she was creating. She arched her back as she slid down his shaft and lingered there teasing him, before launching herself upward and back down yet again, finding their perfect rhythm.

Not wanting Gabriella to wear herself out, Troy flipped them over, so that he was on top, his blue orbs penetrating into her vivid brown ones, before regaining their rhythm.

"Troy! Deeper…" She pleaded, gripping his back and digging her sharp nails into his shoulders, tearing them from the top of his shoulders to his mid back.

There was something amazing about being inside her most intimate organ, that made him fall in love with her even more. He watched as Gabriella's mouth formed into an "ah" shaped position as moaned his name, the sound that could turn him on no matter what time or place. Gabriella pulled herself closer to Troy's chest and rested her face into the crook of his neck as he continued to pump himself inside of her languorously.

The moist, warm cavern of her core was massaging his erection with increased intensity pleasuring him in ways he could have never expected. The pure happiness and love that seeped through the air as their most intimate organs met, was that of perfection.

Unexpectedly, Troy's calloused fingers reached her swollen clit and gently began to massage her tiny organ at the same speed as there cores met. Adrenaline coursed through their veins as they continued to voice their emotions.

A familiar compression began to evolve deep within their sexes, and it was made clear that the climax was nearing. "Oh god… shit... Troy, so good baby…"

"Never... never let me... go again. Gabi, BRIE!" Troy's groans got louder as Gabriella met his every thrust. Sweat was collecting on both of their bodies, now, and neither were sure they'd last much longer. The air around them was intoxicating, pleasure waves traveling through the air faster than the speed of sound.

Gabriella gripped Troy's now soaking hair before screaming "Harder, baby... deeper!"

They felt the orgasm ripple through there bodies, Gabriella's head thrown back wildly as she screamed his name and Troy screaming her own name and feeling pleasure beyond the expected.

"God... how... why... so... good!" Troy tried to explain how good it felt to have her back, to be inside her, but he struggled to form a coherent sentence, and the more he tried, the harder he found it to breathe. So instead, he held her close, whispering softly in her ear that he'd never let her go.

Both knew that they need not say anything, because no matter what, they'd always find their way back into each others arms. Neither could function without the other, and as they thought ahead and faced the prospect of college, and life in the real world, the two teenagers would find the strength to go on in each other.

Always.

**Authors Note: **So as I predicted, this came to little over 10 pages, and I tried hard. Please, PLEASE take it easy on me, as it's my first M-rated scene, EVER and I'm terrified it's not gonna live up to anything! Lol. So please press the pretty little green and white button below this, and review!!! Pretty please? Much love, Tamy!


End file.
